


For LadyMatt

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Cat to Lover [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 'I don't want you to go!!!', AU, Alternate Universe, But he's also a little crazy., Cat!Magnus, Clingy!Magnus, Continuation..., Fluff, For LadyMatt, Kissing, Lydia & Alec Friendship, M/M, Malec, OOC?, Open Ending?, Simon & Alec Friendship, Simon is a good friend., The last part though..., hopefully cute, mundane!Alec, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: "...I pictured them learning to get used to their new dynamic, with Magnus possibly reverting to his feline self whenever guests came over!" [LadyMatt]Some added fluffy-ness of Alec & Magnus's budding relationship for this Series greatest fan.





	

Alec wakes to a hand on his chest. His heart thumps harder as he scrambles to get away from the foreign appendage. His arms and legs flail as he falls off the bed, landing hard on the floor.

"Alexander?" Magnus's head appears over the side of the bed, yellow eyes glowing down at his lover in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Magnus," Alec sighs in relief as the events of the night before come flowing back to his head. Magnus being a person was going to take some getting used to. "It's just you."

"Just me?" the warlock pouts. "What a terrible thing to say to your significant other."

Alec laughs as he pulls himself off the floor to sit on the edge of the bed. "I guess being a warlock-?" He looks to the other to make sure he got the word right. Magnus nods. "Being a warlock makes you pretty significant."

"You want me to explain things to you again?" his lover offers, moving in the bed to take the archer by the hand. "I know it's a lot to take in. There's a reason we keep Mundanes ignorant of our world. Most of them can't wrap their minds around it."

"I think I got the gist of it," Alec answers as he tiredly rubs at his face. They spent most of the night going over what Magnus was, what that meant and the dangers of telling others. The archer groans when he glances at his watch. "I don't want to go to work."

"Then don't," Magnus suggests, adjusting once again to wrap his arms around the archer's middle. "Take the day. Stay with me. We can talk, or not. I prefer not, but I'm good either way."

Alec chuckles. "You know you're acting like a cat, right?"

Magnus shrugs, "Old habits die hard I guess."

"I need to work if we want money."

"You can go to work tomorrow. I can call them for you if you're too scared."

"I'm not scared, Magnus. I'm being practical."

"As am I," Magnus tightens his hold. "You just had a lot thrown into you lap. If I can manage to pull you further into this lovely bed, I can make that quite literal."

The warlock kisses the exposed flesh of his shirtless lover's stomach. "Just one day. Play hockey. Stay."

Alec shakes his head in defeat. "One day. And it's 'hookie', not 'hockey'."

Magnus purrs deep in his throat; still human. His lover laughs again at the strange sensation that sends throughout his body.

 

Alec calls in sick, using his best fake-sick voice to his boss. The person on the other end wishes the archer a speedy recovery right before they hang up.

Magnus stares at his lover expectantly the whole time.

"Now what?" Alec asks as he puts his phone back down.

"Now..." Magnus looks Alec over suggestively. "We...talk."

They don't talk.

 

At around noon, Alec pulls himself from the bedroom to shower and dress in fresh clothes before walking to the kitchen for some much needed food. He frowns at the mess, having forgot about it with everything that happened and starts picking up. His arms are full of fallen fruit when there's a knock at the door. 

Alec puts the fruit back in the bowl before looking through the peep hole to see who it is. Simon waits on the other side of the door, something wrapped in tinfoil held in his hands at his front.

Alec's fear spikes as he looks over his shoulder to his bedroom where Magnus was showering. He can't let Simon see the warlock. Wait...Can he? Simon wouldn't know it was his cat. How could he? His cat! The archer groans. He can't suddenly NOT have an overprotective cat in the house. Plus, the house was still a mess.

A harder knock on the door has Alec stepping away from the surface. 

"Alec?" Simon's voice worriedly calls through the blockade. "Are you in there? It's me, Simon! I heard you were sick! I brought soup!"

'Not the time for sweet gestures of friendship.' Alec shakes his head. He doesn't want his friend to go through all the trouble for nothing, so he throws a blanket over his shoulders and opens the door a crack.

"Hey," Alec fake coughs as he looks up at Simon from where he's crouching over. "I don't think you should be here." He face coughs a few times, frowning with it hurts his throat for real.

"You sound terrible!" Simon announces with a frown. "What is it? Is it a cold? The flu? Do you have a temperature? Did you see a doctor? Do you have medicine?"

The archer blinks at the rapid-fire questions. "Wha-? No, yes, I'm fine."

"You are not fine," his friend argues, putting a hand on the door. "Let me in, Alec. I want to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"No!" Alec clears his throat after the loud outburst startles the other man. "I mean," he fake coughs twice. "I don't want you to catch it too. I have meds. I'll be fine."

"I respect that, but," Simon suddenly pushes at the door, making Alec stumble back a few steps. "I'm sorry. I can't leave with you sounding terrible. You can shout at me for it later."

"Simon," Alec tries to protest, but his friend isn't listening. The techie is already bustling in the kitchen, putting down his tin foiled soup on the counter and getting a glass from the cabinet to fill with water.

"I had a buddy who sounded just like you do once and he hid in his room for days before going to the doctors, do you know what he had?" Simon looks up to the archer for an answer. He doesn't wait for one before finishing, "He had pneumonia! 'Walking pneumonia' technically; whatever that means. The point is, he could've gotten better sooner with the right care."

"I don't have pneumonia," Alec mumbles as he pushes the door closed with his foot before walking over to his overturned rug to push it back to right. The books are the biggest sign of an invasion left to fix. The archer stretches, dropping his blanket over the pile and taking another off the couch as he walks to the kitchen.

"Whatever it is, I don't want you to suffer," Simon puts the cup on the counter and points to it. "Drink. I'll get the soup in a bowl for you. Wait, do you have any allergies?"

Alec shakes his head no as he takes the cup. He thinks, 'Maybe if I humor him, he'll leave?'

"Good," Simon nods, finding the bowl and spoon before reaching for his soup to put it in. He looks up after he finishing filling the bowl. "Where's Magnus?"

Alec freezes mid-reach of the offered bowl. He nervously swallows as his brain tries to think up a good enough lie. "Uh..."

"Meow!" Magnus jumps onto the counter and bats his tail back and forth as he stares at Simon.

"There you are!" the techie smiles at the feline. "How could you let your master get so sick, Magnus? You know, I think I should design a way for Magnus to call me in case of an emergency. But it won't just be me. Maybe I can fashion a way for him to call 9-1-1?" He shrugs. "It's something to think about."

Alec stares at his cat boyfriend in shock. The warlock could keep changing back and forth at will? He shakes his head at all the images that thought triggers. 'Best not to think about it too much,' he assures himself as he finally brings the bowl the rest of the way to himself in order to eat it. 

Simon fusses over Alec a little, making sure the other man doesn't have a temperature and has eaten and taken in plenty of fluids before finally leaving.

"If you need me, feel free to call me. Really. Anytime!" Simon keeps talking until Alec closes the door in his face. He still adds. "Don't forget to take in plenty of fluids!"

Alec sighs in relief as he collapses onto his couch. 'Friendship shouldn't be so exhausting.'

"So..." Human arms wrap around Alec's neck. "Master..." Magnus's breath tickles Alec's ear as the archer's cheeks redden. "What are your orders?"

\---

The next morning, Alec accidentally sleeps in and has to rush around to find his clothes.

"Why can't you go in naked?" Magnus suggests from the bed. He's sprawled out under the blankets. "Never mind. That's a terrible idea. Someone might try and take you away from me and I'd have to-" The warlock cuts himself off with a smirk. "I think you should wear the blue one."

Alec shrugs out of the green shirt he was putting on and slips on the blue one without thinking. He sits on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes and freezes.

"Where do you get your clothes?" the archer turns to his boyfriend. "Is that all magic stuff? Do you poof your clothes on of something?"

"Poof?" Magnus repeats with a Cheshire grin. "Alexander, really."

"You can tell me later," Alec rolls his eyes as he turns his focus back to tying his shoes. "But what about being a cat? Are you going to go back and forth all the time?"

"You can't suddenly NOT have a glorious feline in your abode, now can you?" Arms wrap around the archer's middle as he straightens after finishing the ties. "Not to mention the fact that I'm not 'supposed to' exist. So I think me being a cat to your guests is the best plan."

"That's really smart," Alec agrees with a smile as he looks at the clasped hands around his middle. "Magnus. You said only one day, remember?"

"You heard Simon. You might have pneumonia."

"Except I was faking it."

"They don't have to know that."

"Is this going to be a daily thing?"

"Depends," Magnus moves his hands to rest on Alec's shoulders to start massaging them. "How often are you going to leave me?"

"Magnus..." Alec groans as the movements loosen up muscles. "I actually LIKE my job. Plus, we'll still need money."

"I can get us anything we could ever want," the warlock dismisses the second part easily. "You can teach part time if you really need to."

"What are the others going to think if I suddenly stop coming to work?" the archer points out as he melts into the ministrations some more. "They'll....keep coming over...and getting...worried."

"Ahuh," Magnus grins when his lover makes no more motions to leave. "But they'll get over it."

"Get over it?" Alec snaps out of the day dream to stand up from the bed. Magnus topples forward a little but catches himself to look up at the archer with his big, cat eyes. "I have friends, Magnus. I don't want to abandon them. I have a life as well. I want to share that life with you, but I don't want to give you every waking moment."

"Why not?" the warlock asks looking a little hurt. "I've been waiting centuries for someone like you to come into my life, Alexander. I don't want to waste a second more without you."

Alec stares at the other man in shock. His heart swells in his chest, making it harder to breathe as he looks into the warlock's amazing eyes.

"No one," he swallows thickly. "No one has ever said anything like that...To me...before."

"Good," Magnus smiles as he gets to his feet in front of Alec. "I'd have to kill them if they did."

"Not funny, Magnus," Alec shakes his head minutely, focused trapped in the other's gaze. He curses when he realizes he won't be able to leave now.

Magnus pulls his archer in for a kiss.

\---

Lydia shows up the next day, foot tapping impatiently for her coworker to open the door.

"Are you dying?" the blonde asks as she pushes her way into the apartment. She looks the place over with a calculated look before turning an intense stare at Alec. "Well?"

"I'm not dying," Alec sighs. He knew something like this would happen. "It was just a cold. I was going to come in today."

"Oh, really?" the other archer laughs as she crosses her arms over her chest. "When, exactly, were you planning on doing that? Hm? In an hour? Five? Twenty four?"

"Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?" Alec asks testily. "I thought we were friends."

"We are, don't worry." Lydia stares the other archer down for a few more moments before sighing and moving to lean against the back of the man's couch. "Sorry for the third degree. You just have no idea how Simon can get when people he cares about are MIA."

"Wait, you're angry at me because of how Simon is acting?" Alec tries to clarify.

"He won't shut up!" the woman throws her hands up in the air. "Everything is 'Alec this' and 'Alec that'! You have to come to work with me NOW. If that little nerd sees that you aren't going to kill over any second now, he might actually leave me alone."

"I will," Alec assures her as he holds in his laughter. After what he went through with the younger man before, he can imagine how he was acting at work. "Just let me get dressed real quick, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Lydia motions for him to go. She frowns as she looks the floor over again. "Where's the evil cat, by the way?"

"He's not evil," Alec says defensively. He puts on a pleasant smile when Lydia jumps at his tone. "He's in my bedroom, probably snoozing the day away. I'll try and keep him there if I can so you don't have to worry about him."

The blonde nods, "Good. But," she motions to the door. "I'll just wait outside anyway. To be safe."

"Suit yourself," Alec shrugs. 

 

He opens his door and is grateful that the woman hadn't followed him. Magnus is sitting on the bed completely naked.

"No," the archer says as he closes the door and walks over to his dresser for the clothes. "Simon is giving Lydia a hard time about how I'm near death. I have to at least show up and prove that I'm not going to pass from this world any time soon."

"Mundanes," Magnus growls unhappily as he changes into a sparkling suit. "Maybe I should come too?"

"Your eyes would show your hand," Alec shakes his head as he slides into a clean shirt. "Plus, did you say meeting them was a bad idea?"

"Being without you is worse," the warlock comments as he picks up the archer's shoes for him. "I can fix the eye thing too."

"What?" Alec takes the shoes and frowns at the normal eyes he sees. "What happened to them?"

"Glamour," Magnus explains. "You'd be surprised how long I've had to do this. Most people can't stand to look at my cay eyes."

"You cat eyes are one of my favorite parts about you," Alec tells his lover plainly as he sits to put on the shoes. He misses Magnus's fond smile as he ties the laces.

When Alec stands to leave, Magnus takes his arm. The archer looks over to his lover curiously, idly wondering if he'll have to fight his way out of the apartment.

"When you get back," the warlock says with a teasing grin. "You can tell me all the other part of me that are you favorite."

Magnus pecks Alec on the lips before turning into a cat and trotting out of the room in victory.

It takes Alec several minutes before he can gather his wits enough to leave his apartment.

 

"You're alive!" Simon grabs Alec up in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you! You didn't answer my texts. I almost called an ambulance like twenty times and I kept driving passed your apartment. You live in a wonderful neighborhood, by the way. The lady across the street is a force to be reckoned with. I thought she was going to kill me with that cane of hers."

Alec pats the younger man on the back until he stops speaking. "I'm fine, Simon. Really. My phone died because I forgot to charge it, so I didn't answer back the texts. I knew I was going to see you, so I thought there wasn't a need to. Sorry about that."

It was mostly the truth. Except for the phone dying bit. Alec had actually turned off the device once the steady stream of worried texts started coming in.

"It's fine!" Simon finally lets go to take a few steps back, a great big smile on his face. "I get it. Being sick is the worst! I hate being sick. I take elderberry ALL the time to prevent it. How's Magnus?"

"Wonderful," Alec smiles at the hidden meaning as he pats the techie on the shoulder. "Now, what did I miss? Who do I have today?"

 

Because of his absence, Lydia schedules Alec to take on the school bus of rowdy high schoolers. He has to raise his voice almost the entire time and is tempted to shoot something, non-lethal, at several of their heads during the lesson.

By the end of day, the archer is exhausted and thinking Magnus's offer to remain in his apartment forever is the best idea in the world.

 

"Do you want a lift home?" Simon offers as he catches the archer on his way out. "I know you usually take the bus because it's cheaper than owning your own vehicle and it takes you everywhere, but you JUST got over an illness and I don't want you to strain yourself, or expose yourself to something else too soon. I've got a van. It would be easy. No problem at all."

"Simon," Alec lifts a hand to get the younger man to stop. "If I let you drive me home, will you promise not to talk the whole time?"

The techie nods furiously.

"Fine," Alec sighs tiredly. 

Simon 'mostly' remains quiet, but the drive is short so Alec says his thanks at the end with a genuine smile and drags his feet up to his apartment.

 

The second the front door closes, Magnus is on Alec; as a cat.

"Magnus!" Alec laughs as he pulls the animal off himself. "I came home alone. Why are you a cat?"

In a flash, Magnus changes, smiling as Alec still holds him a little off the ground.

"My, my, Alexander," the warlock purrs with his words. "You sure know how to keep a man off his feet."

"That's not-Never mind," Alec puts the other man down. A horrible thought hits him. "What on earth did you eat?"

"Cat food," Magnus shrugs. "It's surprisingly appetizing. Especially since you buy me the good stuff."

"No, no-no, no," Alec starts laughing as he shakes his head. "You can't-I can't believe!"

"What?" the warlock tilts his head in curiosity as his lover clutches his ribs as he keeps laughing. "What is so funny, Alexander?"

"I just can't believe my new boyfriend enjoys eating cat food!" Alec wheezes through his laughs. He shakes his head. "I'm so sorry, Magnus!"

"You don't sound very sorry," the warlock remarks dryly, but he's smiling. "I do suppose I could've come up with something better. Getting back to my human self is taking longer than I thought it would."

The archer wipes at the happy tears in his eyes with his sleeve before taking Magnus by the hand. "I guess we both still have a lot to get used to."

"And I shall cherish every moment," Magnus interlaces their fingers.

"Yeah," Alec smiles. "Me too."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
